La bête et le beau
by Smallowmywords
Summary: Inspirer de La bête et la Belle. Sasuke prince riche, capricieux et égoïste  fut carrément transformer en monstre. Il doit aimer et se faire aimé avant que tous les pétales de la fleur flétrissent …le pourrait-il?


**Titre :** La bête et le beau

**Auteur :** Smallowmywords.

**Genre :** Romance, comme d'habitude : D

**Résumer :** Inspirer de La bête et la Belle. Sasuke prince riche, capricieux et égoïste fut carrément transformer en monstre. Il doit aimer et se faire aimé avant que tous les pétales de la fleur flétrissent …le pourrait-il?

**Couple **: Sasu/Naru et Naru/Sasu

**Prologue **

Sasuke était un être détestable, personne ne l'aimait ! Capricieux et égoïste, son nom était prononcé avec rage et dégout. Il se foutait carrément de tout le monde, seulement sa petite personne qui l'intéresse, avec lui, aucune amitié ou un minimum de pitié était fondée. Le charme, la gloire et la richesse fait de lui qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui ! Un homme bourré par son hiérarchie supérieure sociale.

Il fut un temps ou toutes les petites villageoises craquaient sur lui. Il avait des yeux d'ébène qui reflétait la noirceur de ces sentiments, des cheveux en soi en forme de pic qui brillaient devant la lueur de la lune, une peau si blanche et si douce et une petite bouche rose que dès qu'on le voit impossible de ne pas craquer à cet être irrésistible, ô oui Sasuke était un très bel homme ! Une voix grave qui pourrait vous faire mouiller le lit, un corps maigre, muscler et fin.

Sasuke n'avais pas de genre d'hommes ou de femmes, il ne s'en souciait guère. Pour lui, tant que vous êtes beaux ou belles il vous passera dans le lit le soir pour vous faire oublier, comme si vous n'avez jamais existé, le matin. Ô oui qui n'aimerait pas passer un soir avec lui ? Personne. À force que le monde se couvre les yeux que Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien, ils ont tous fini par comprendre que le seul bien en lui, c'est son physique. Même les filles ont fini par l'éviter. Délassé par la population, Sasuke a emménagé dans les bois en important son château d'une grande superficie et tous ses serviteurs et serveuses. Eux-mêmes ne l'aimaient pas, pour eux, Sasuke alias « Le prince » n'était que le petit Uchiwa qui aurait dû rejoindre toute sa famille dans les cieux.

À l'âge de 12 ans, Sasuke était le petit garçon le plus heureux et chouchouter par toute sa famille. Il fût une fois où il souriait, riait et même des fois, on le voyait même rougir. À chaque jour, ce petit était là pour les autres, il était là pour tout le monde. Jusqu'au jour ou son père, Fukagu a attrapé une grosse maladie appelée « la peste noire ». Sasuke connaissait cette maladie mais, pour lui, son père il était immortelle, il survivrait à tout ! Cependant, comme les hôpitaux n'étaient pas très technologiques dans ces temps-là et que les soins et les médicaments n'étaient pas vraiment développés, le père mourut après deux semaines. Ce fut le cauchemar qui commença pour Sasuke.

Premièrement, la famille Uchiwa commençait à avoir des problèmes financiers surtout sans son père qui n'était plus là .Minoko, sa mère, déprimer par l'absence de son mari décida par tous les moyens de le rejoindre. C'est pour ça, un jour, elle demanda à Itachi d'aller promener son petit frère mine de rien, le garçon accepta. Après que les garçons ont passé presque toute la journée à squatter dans les rues du village en s'amusant, dès qu'ils ouvrèrent la porte de leur maison, ils trouvèrent leur mère avec ces poignets toutes ensanglantés gisant par terre puant la mort. L'enterrement de sa mère a été un désastre pour ce petit garçon, son cœur a été remplit de tristesse et de remord de n'avoir pu protéger sa mère, son cœur était remplit de haine envers les paysans qui lui disaient des « je suis sincèrement désolé» ou « toutes mes condoléances » mais en réalité, n'était moins guère affectant pour eux.

Son grand-frère Itachi, n'était plus là pour lui. Tous les jours, il partait tôt pour revenir tard le soir seulement pour ne pas voir le visage sanglotant de son petit frère. Pourquoi Dieu leur fessait subir ça ? Itachi ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et surtout était incapable de regarder sans frère dans les yeux. Ce fût dans ces temps-là qu'Itachi fut quelque chose qui restera marquer dans le cœur du petit Sasuke, il est parti ! Itachi est parti et a laissé le petit prince ici. S'en fut trop ! Le prince âgé de 12 ans en avait marre ! Maintenant personne ne pouvait atteindre son cœur ni même un contact avec lui, il est devenu repoussant comme les itinérants qu'on voit dans la rue tout sale. Voilà qu'est-ce qui arrive quand on abandonne quelqu'un, laissé pour lui-même il finit par développer la rancœur et la haine tout ça dans un même sac, plus le temps de faire confiance à quiproquo, plus le temps de se soucier des histoires d'Intel, NON !

Dans un temps d'hiver, le temps fessaient pluvieux, la pluie était forte. La maison était sombre dû aux prises de courant rompu par les éclairs que fessaient les nuages. Seul la lueur des bougies fessait paraître toute l'Antiquité que cette maison ait porté. Aucun bruits, tout était calme. Le prince allongé sur son lit, dormait à poing fermé. C'est dans ce silence qu'on entendit la porte frapper. La gouvernante du château, Hinata, se demandait qui peut bien frapper à la porte dans une heure pareille, elle se précipita pour l'ouvrir et rencontra une vielle madame.

-Oui, Madame que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je m'appelle Tsunade, je me baladais dans les bois pour recueillir des vers de terre. Vous savez, c'est dans ces moments qu'on peut en requérir plusieurs. Mais bref, en marchant, je me suis égarer un peu de mon village et j'ai trouvé ce château, j'aurais bien aimé faire une nuit ici et repartir de très bonne heure pour regagner mon village, est-il possible ?

-Euh…venez-vous réchauffer à l'intérieur le temps que j'appelle mon maître de ces lieux pour voir si vous pouvez rester ici, madame.

De ceux pas, Hinata marchait dans les couloirs du château. C'est la première visite qu'elle avait eu pendant qu'elle était ici, d'habitude les gens n'aimaient pas trop venir sur le territoire du maître. Même sa famille, ne la rendait pas visite préférant envoyer des messages pour prendre de ces nouvelles et de sa petite fille Hanabi. Sa famille n'a jamais été très proche de l'Uchiwa et était toujours en désaccord qu'Hinata doit y vivre encore dans ce château. Cependant, la jeune fille n'avait pas le choix. Elle était la femme du paysan Kiba et pour avoir le moyen d'élever sa fille, Hinata c'était engagée à être la gouvernante du château du maître. Toutefois, cette Tsunade est une personne bizarre, quelles vers-de-terre et quelle personne irait en chercher dans une période d'hiver?

-Maître, une personne vous attend au rez-de-chaussée. Habillez-vous vite et confortablement, il fait très froid.

-Dit à cette personne de partir, je dors moi !

-Vous savez que je n'en aurais pas les moyens de le dire.

- Alors je le ferais à ta place ! Dit le maître d'un ton las.

Une chose que Sasuke détestait le plus, qu'on le réveille en plein sommeil et tout ça pour une personne qui attend misérablement en bas. C'est sur qu'il n'irait pas à main morte avec cette… chose!

-Que puis-je faire pour vous madame ?

-Je voudrais dormir ici pour un soir car il fait très froid et je me suis égarer de mon village et demain je vais partir d'ici très tôt, je vous en pris laisser-moi rester ici! Dit Tsunade d'un ton suppliant.

-Désoler mais c'est hors-de-question, je n'inviterais jamais quelqu'un ici, surtout une inconnu et de toute façon aucune place n'est libre. Aller, retourner chez vous y'en a d'autre qui veulent dormir !

-Même pour un miroir magique qui diras ce qui se passe demain et une rose qui est très rare en cette période ?

Hinata ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette madame avait de plus en plus quelque chose de bizarre qui l'a perturbait. Un miroir magique et une rose, c'était en effet très rare dans cette période mais comment cette femme aurait-elle put en trouver ? C'était certains que son histoire de vers-de-terre n'avait aucun sens. Cependant, en voyant la confrontation du prince et de la vieille, la gouvernante savait qu'au fond d'elle, il faut absolument qu'elle dorme ici cette nuit car elle sentait un malheur qui va venir si le prince refusait.

-HORS-DE-QUESTION QUE JE VOUS LAISSE DORMIR IÇI, cria le prince énerver.

-Maître, laissez madame dormir ici et elle ne partira dès l'aube du soleil, je vous en supplie !

-Non, non Hinata dès ta venue ici, tu ne fais que supplier n'as-tu donc pas comprit que tu n'es pas là pour donner ton avis mais plutôt gouverner ce château ? Allez, à la place de rester planter sur la porte comme une sotte, va faire du thé !

Le prince énerver que cette madame le supplie de dormir ici, commençais à monter les marches qui le mènent à sa chambre. Juste pour voir que la vielle était partie, il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui, la vieille disait des mots dans une langue étrangère. Sasuke se sentait faiblir, sa gorge se fessait mal, ses jambes étaient sur le point de tomber, son corps le grattait, il regarda ces mains s'allonger et vu des poils y repousser. Il poussa un cri aigu. Sa tête lui fessait atrocement mal, ses dents poussaient pour être des canines, ses vêtements s'arrachaient et il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles se développaient. La vieille femme regardant le spectacle du prince se transformant en monstre, escaladais les escaliers 4 à 4. Rendu devant le prince, elle le va son miroir magique et laissa voir la transformation du prince. Le prince voyant son reflet sur le miroir se figea. Il ne voyait plus un jeune beau prince, mais plutôt à une bête monstrueuse. Il avait des gros poils noirs partout sur le corps et son visage, il avait des cornes blanches sur la tête et des canines qui dépassaient sa bouche. Voyant le regard effrayé du prince de son nouvel aspect, la vielle femme sourit.

- Pour te punir de ta méchanceté envers moi, je t'ai transformé toi et ainsi que tout tes serviteurs. Ta laideur, ferais qu'aucune personne ne voudras de toi.

-Cependant, je t'offre cette rose qui n'est pas n'importe laquelle, elle est magique. Au fil du temps, ces pétales flétrissaient et lors de dernier pétale, tu devras apprendre à aimer et à te faire aimer en retour pour que mon sort soit rompu. Au cas contraire, tu resteras un monstre toute ta vie!

Ce fut se jour précis que le prince n'a plus jamais mis les pieds dehors. Tout le monde avaient peur de lui, sa laideur était incroyable mais le prince espérait, oui il espérait qu'une personne viennent le sauver. C'est en disant ça qu'il regardait la rose que la vielle lui avait donné il ya environs 2 ans, ces pétales en tombaient déjà. Tous ces serviteurs en été transformé en de misérable objet, tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait laissé cette dame dormir ici, il n'en serait pas rendu là !

La vie parfois, nous donne des surprises alors autant espérer et peut-être qu'un jour la personne que Sasuke espérait tant viendra…

C'était quand même long d'écrire tout sa mais je me suis bien amusée à faire ma version d'un conte que j'aime vraiment.

Espérons pour Sasuke trouve l'homme ou la femme de sa vie ;)


End file.
